


Starfish

by DarkEchoes



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEchoes/pseuds/DarkEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “we’re in the sea creature room and that baby starfish won’t leave the tip of your finger can i please take a picture that’s too cute”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starfish

Adam Parrish was upset. His friends had just vanished (most likely to snog in the bathroom), abandoning him in one of the largest places in the city. He sighed, turning the corner and glancing around. Puffins, more seals, and the touching tank. There were only a few people; A woman with her two children were watching the seals, a man and his son were taking pictures with the puffins, and an older teenager stood at the touch tank, his hand deep in the freezing water. Adam decided that, if it came to it, it would be easiest to talk to the boy at the touch tank. He walked over slowly, stopping as he him talking softly.  
"I'm sorry, dude, but I've gotta go. Dude, you have to let go. Please." Adam looked around. There wasn't anyone he could have been talking to. Adam shuffled forward, standing a few feet away from the man, pretending to be interested in the sea urchin. "Please let go, I need to eat. Oh, my God, do not eat my finger." He muttered as the idea sprang into his mind. Adam looked over to where his finger floated in the water, a small, orange limb grabbing it. Adam watched the man talk to it for a minute before clearing his throat.  
"Hey, um... M-My names Adam..." He introduced himself awkwardly.   
"Ronan Lynch. I would shake your hand, but..." Ronan sighed as he glanced down at his finger.  
"How long has he been doing that?"  
"She. It's been about an hour or two." Adam laughed quietly, grinning at the small starfish.   
"Have you tried asking her to let go?"  
"Yes." Adam laughed again and Ronan glared at him, though his eyes were grinning widely. "Hey, um... Sorry, this is kind of stupid, but... Can I take a picture of this?" Ronan nodded and Adam pulled out his phone. He quickly took a picture and thanked Ronan.   
"Can you send that to me?" Ronan asked and Adam nodded, letting Ronan punch in his number.   
"When- sorry, if she ever lets go, do you... would you like to get coffee with me?"   
"Yeah, that would be fun. I'm starving anyways." Ronan grumbled. Adam and Ronan stared at each other, then started laughing.


	2. Extras

"Ronan, do you remember that starfish?" Adam asked, glancing up from the newspaper. Ronan laughed.  
"God, how could I forget. What about her?"  
"She's getting to big for the touch tank and needs a new home." Ronan stared at Adam before jumping off the couch.   
"I'll go get her. You, buy a tank." He yelled as he rushed out the door. Adam sighed, shaking his head as he stood up and pulled on his jacket.  _God, I love him._

**Author's Note:**

> link to prompts:  
> http://woah-au.tumblr.com/post/116825603640/aquarium-aus-please


End file.
